(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to tools for attaching sheet metal replacement panels sometimes known as skins to an automobile door frame.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior tools include those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,518, which attempts to accomplish the same purpose by different mechanical arrangements. The sheet metal fastener bender of U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,961 forms a U-shaped bend in the sheet metal work piece.
In the present invention, the pair of levers are provided with jaw configurations that position the tool in the proper location and move the edge flange of the replacement panel inunder the flanged door frame. The crimping jaw is notched to provide two areas of contact with the edge flange as it is being crimped into desirable position.